Growing Up
by supermangageek23
Summary: Little Sesshomaru meets and makes friends with little Kagome. He can't wait to grow up so he can protect and marry her. *short chapters*
1. Noises in the forest

*** I do not own InuYasha, this story idea came to me because I wanted to write something for the moderators for moderator month BUT because the guidelines state you can't write a story to multiple moderators and you have to publish it finished I thought I might just write this anyway cuz the idea came and wouldn't leave. So to be clear this isn't really dedicated to anyone so I really hope that I didn't do anything wrong to get into trouble.I also know I really shouldn't start any new stories, I should finish the stuff I already have, and I will just wait and bear with me. Anyhoo here's the and this was not beated so i apologize for any errors oh and again thank you to Chie who helped me settle with what demon Kagome's going to be***

_I want to grow up so I can love you..._

Sesshomaru who had finished his lessons for the day began to walk in the forest, trying to distract his mind from boring and tedious thoughts.

Traveling until he was off the grounds of his home but still in western territory he found a shady tree and sat under it relaxing.

His eyes had been closed for five minutes when he heard a noise. Listening closely he heard what sounded like something whimpering. Deciding he didn't want to be bother he closed his eyes and tried to relax again but the sounds of whimpering was still echoing from a distance.

Getting frustrated Sesshomaru got up and began his search for whatever was making the whimpering noise. He found himself going farther and farther into the forest as he followed the whimpering.

He paused, the whimpering ceased and he was pretty sure that he was close to what was making the noise and it was scared of him. He looked around trying to find where the whatever it was , was hiding.

He waited a few more minutes, just standing there when he heard a creak and a small shriek. Sesshomaru looked up in time to see a small bundle coming at him.

He was knocked to the ground the small bundle on top of him. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly realizing whatever fell was still on him. He took a moment to sniff at the bundle as he sat up. A gentle sweet smell drifted to his nose and he inhaled deeper.

**please review**


	2. Making friends

**So anyway I hope you like this. I do not own InuYasha**

The bundle that was on his lap twitched and moved a little bit. Sesshomaru realized that the little bundle had a tail wound around the front.

Sesshomaru stared waiting for something to happen. He didn't have to wait long.

Two big blue eyes peeked out from inbetween the tail. The bundle gave a 'eep' and scurried off him to behind a tree.

Sesshomaru stood trying to figure out what he just saw as the creature dashed away. 'Where those ears?' he thought. "My name is Sesshomaru, you are on the western lands. I mean you no harm, who or what are you?"

The creature or demon as Sesshomaru figured out came out behind the tree "I'm not a what I'm a she!"

Sesshomaru just started slightly dumbfounded from her statement but mainly shocked about her appearance. " You have ears!"

As the words left his mouth he watched the little ears on her head swivel and turn. "Of course I have ears." she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world " I'm a neko youkai."

"I've seen neko youkai before, and they didn't have ears like yours!" at that the girl blushed.

"That's because I'm still a koneko, I haven't mastered my form completely."

"Oh, well why are you here?" The girl's blush grew "I got lost " she admitted.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh " Follow me" he said turning around and heading back where he came from.

He felt a pull on his clothing and turned his head back slightly to look behind him. Kagome was holding the edge of his outfit and looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you, my name is Kagome."

Sesshomaru gave a soft 'hn' and turned back around a slight blush across his cheeks.

**please review**

**koneko- kitten**

**if you'd like info on neko youkai's go here - .com/Niwe_**


	3. Chaos

**I do not own Inuyasha, I want to thank everyone on FFn who story alerted, I got 10 and I just uploaded the story yesterday and thank you to the people who reviewed saying the story was cute. I hope you like this chapter and continue reading **

As the two kids reached the palace grounds everything was in a somewhat chaos. Guards and staff ran all about yelling and what looked like searching.

The two kids stood on the edge of the forest, Sesshomaru a little shocked to see his home in a slight chaos and Kagome wide eyed and frightened, her hand gripping more tightly onto Sesshomaru's outfit.

Sesshomaru reigned in his shock, not wanting to look like he was surprised and wanting to look like he was indifferent to what was going on, impressing the girl by his side had nothing to do with it or what he told himself to explain his actions.

Going to the closest guard, Sesshomaru waited to be noticed.

"Ah! Prince Sesshomaru-sama! Oh and a girl. A girl! I've found the girl!" Sesshomaru stared at the guard as he seemed to be stating the obvious before turning and running, yelling he found the girl.

'Just what is going on here? And why does it seem that what everyone was searching for was Kagome?' Sesshomaru thought to himself, he looked behind him to see Kagome with a confused and thinking look on her face.

He raised an eyebrow, before he opened his mouth though a voice rang out in what seemed relief and anger.

_"Kagome!"_

_**sorry for the extra short chapter, please review**  
_


	4. Growl

**Sorry for the VERY late update, i don't own Inuyasha enjoy **

Sesshomaru realized multiple things at once.

For one, the grip on his outfit got tighter and from the corner of his eye he could see his new friend turning a bit pale. Second, the person to call out Kagome's name was getting closer and was looking less relieved and more angry.

Thinking quickly, he did the first thing that came to mind by instinct and growled.

The person stopped dead with an expression of shock on their face and he wasn't the only one, everyone in close range distance paused.

Stepping completely in front of Kagome, little Sesshomaru took on a defensive stance and gave another growl.

The man who had called out raised his hands in front of himself in a signal that he wasn't a threat but Sesshomaru didn't let up on his stance.

Sesshomaru was planning an attack when he was suddenly lifted by the scruff of his neck off the ground.

**sorry for the late chapter, i'll be updating again after this also if someone could tell me the type of clothing they wore in the feudal era i'd be ever so thankful. it's getting old having to say he's outfit anyway hope you like where this is going and i'm going to update again soon**


	5. Caught

**here ya go I no owns Inuyasha **

Sesshomaru was about to growl at whoever the fool who had the audacity to grab him until he turned his head and saw his sire staring down at him with one raised eyebrow.

With a slight pout Sesshomaru looked up and said "What?"

Inu no Taisho's other eyebrow rose to be with the first. " 'what?' he asks, really?" With an amused glint in his eye he asked his pup "Is there a reason your growling at our guest?"

"Guest?"

"Yes our guest. You would have known too if you had stuck around after your lessons. But since you weren't I'll make introductions now, the person you were growling at is the Prince of the North, the Neko's."

Sesshomaru stopped listening after the part about the man being the prince, turning towards Kagome (which was quite hard since he was still in his father's grip) "Your a princess?"

Kagome blushed, her eyes staring at the ground a small "yes" coming from her lips

A smile formed across Sesshomaru lips "THATS- I mean, that's great!"

Startled, Kagome looked up "Really?"

"Yeah, cuz- I mean because I'm a prince!"

A smile formed across Kagome's face as well.

**please review **


	6. A meal fit for a king

**Sorry for the very late chapter, I'll make it up by updating a couple more chapters **

**I don't own InuYasha **

After everything was settled and a stern talking to given, everyone settled down for supper.

The little Prince Sesshomaru sat beside the little Princess Kagome, inbetween bites and chews, they would talk and exchange smiles. Not paying attention to the adults conversation.

It might have beneficial for them to listen in because the adults were talking about the future of the little pups. But perhaps it was for the best they did not listen.

It would keep them ignorant but happy for a while longer.

As they finished, they excused themselves ignoring the yells to not run, they ran through the halls. Kagome following Sesshomaru to wherever he was taking her, there little feet pounding against the floor.

Suddenly Sesshomaru came to a stop making Kagome run into his back. Turning around with a grin Sesshomaru helped Kagome back up.

With excitement in his voice which he tried to control he told Kagome to close her eyes. Confused Kagome closed her eyes anyway. Grabbing her hand he led her into his secret special spot.

Kagome felt the sun on her face and the smell of sweet flowers in the air, she smiled softly.

Getting her just where he wanted her he told her to open her eyes and watched with extreme pride and happiness how her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

Kagome started around her, she was in a beautiful garden. All types of flowers and plants surrounded them, she turned to Sesshomaru with a giant smile on her face.

Leaning up a bit because Sesshomaru was a smidge taller, Kagome kissed his cheek with a blush on her face and still smiling she said "Thank you for showing me this"

Sesshomaru just blushed and smiled back.

_sorry for the late chapter, this was a bit fluffy but im happy with it_

_please review :D_


	7. Running through the kingdom

**Wow, okay you guys just blow me away with how many followers I have for this story, I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. And guess what, I have someone making a picture for this story so that'll be fun and exciting. I really am going to try to update more for you guys, cause you guys are just awesome.**  
**Here's another chapter, hope you like it. Gosh ;A; I am so so sorry for this late update, please don't hate me D:**  
**I do not own InuYasha **

After the first visit, many other visits to the Western Lands and the Southern lands, it was safe to say that Kagome and Sesshomaru were good friends.

On one particular visit to Western lands, The kids were running through the hallways (even though they were told on numerous occasions not to) to there secret special place.

As they neared the doors that would lead to there freedom and safe haven to have fun and play, a strong voice rung out "Little koneko!"

Kagome stopped dead, she recognized that voice! Turning around from the direction she was going she grinned as she found she was correct in assessing who the voice belonged to.

With a hug smile Kagome shouted "Oniichan!" as she ran into the arms of the male that appeared.

For the most part Sesshomaru was very confused. He knew she had a brother, he had even meet him, but this male wasn't the same brother he had met before.

And Kagome surely would have told him if she had another brother right?

Sesshomaru watched slightly jealous as an unknown male hugged and kissed Kagome's cheek before putting her back down.

Finally the male noticed Sesshomaru's presence and smiled at him.

Sesshomaru did not smile back.


	8. Meeting the brother

**Here's another chapter for ya, hope you like it I do not own InuYasha**

Kagome smiled oblivious to her friends ire.

Walking over to Sesshomaru she took his hand which lessened some of his ire until she began taking him over to meet this unknown male which just made him angry again.

The male in question was highly amused by the glare the little prince was giving him.

"Sesshomaru-kun meet Shippo-niichan. Nii-chan meet my best friend Sesshomaru!" Kagome said with a little bounce.

She was so happy! Her favorite older brother (not that she didn't love her real brother any less) and her best friend in the whole world were meeting each other and now all three could play together!

Sesshomaru was not happy. He didn't know nor did he like this male that was supposedly Kagome's brother.

"Kagome-chan?"  
"Hmmmm?"

"Doesn't your brother have black hair like you?"

Kagome laughed, realizing her mistake "Sesshomaru-kun is correct! Shippo-nii isn't my real brother! But he's basically like my brother..." Kagome titled her head to the side trying to figure it out "Shippo-nii is just Shippo-nii!" Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru stared at her more confused.

Seeing Sesshomaru's confusion, Shippo decided he'd try to help explain better. "What Kagome means is, I've basically been there since Kagome was born, though I'm not related by blood, I might as well be."

_'Ohhh'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as got what they were saying. Even with this new knowledge, Sesshomaru still glanced warily at Shippo.

Taking a deep sniff, Sesshomaru took in Shippo's scent trying to figure him out.

"You are a kitsune?"

"You are a inu?"

Sesshomaru frowned as Shippo's teasing words.

Smiling Shippo answered Sesshomaru's question "Yes little pup, I am a kitsune."

"I didn't know kitsune and neko's got along.."

Shippo smirked "I didn't know inu and neko's got along either till now."

Sesshomaru decided, he really didn't like Shippo.


	9. Three's company

**Again thank you for the follows and faves for this story. I'm sorry I don't update enough. I hope you like this chapter! ^w^**

**Sorry about it being a bit short, I'll update again soon. Also I'm gonna state now for later refrence, Sesshomaru _is_ older than Kagome. I know I've never actually stated it, because there was no need, but I thought I'd tell you. Demons age faster than humans but in human years Sesshomaru is about 5 or 6 and Kagome is about 3 or 4, but again, demons age faster.**

**I do not own InuYasha**

Sesshomaru was not a happy puppy.

Ever since Shippo arrived, he had be taking up all of his best friends attention and any time he would finally get Kagome to himself, Shippo would pop up from outta nowhere.

It wasn't fair!

Kagome was his friend! His best friend! And she came to the west to be with him! Not Shippo!

Sesshomaru was pouting in there special garden, staring off into space. He was so caught up in his grumpy thoughts that he didn't hear Kagome approach, so he was caught off guard when he was suddenly pounced.

"I gotcha Sesshomaru-kun!" Kagome said with a giggle.

Sesshomaru was flat on his back as he stared at his friend who was laying ontop of him.

Sesshomaru's wide open mouth turned into a little frown " Weren't you hangin out with Shippo?"

Kagome laughed again "Yes! But now I wanna hang out with you! Silly Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru became hopeful, he would have his best friend back! "Really?"

Leaning up slightly, Kagome kissed his nose " Yes really! Now come on Sessho-kun!" Kagome said as she got off him and reached out her hand towards him.

Blushing brightly but smiling wide, Sesshomaru got up and took her hand.


	10. Toga, the man of many talents

**Hi again guys! I made a little doodle for what happened in chapter 8 and I asked someone to make an art for the story, the person has made an art before for this story and its really cute. It's on DA, I also asked someone else to make a cover for me to use for this story. Isn't it exciting!**

**I'll post a link on my profile so you guys can go see it as well. I'm going to be updating again after this, I'm on a roll today and I'm gonna try to get as much done and up as possible! Also! Last thing, if you want this story to be updated the most, vote for it on my profile, alright that's it ^w^**

**Sorry for my rambling, I do not own InuYasha, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Toga was many many things.

He was a ruler over lands.

He was a tough and strict but loving father.

He was caring mate.

He was a conspirator and battle leader.

Yes, Inu no Taisho Toga was a variety of many different things

But...

What most do not know is that Toga had a very mischievous side, a side that liked to cause trouble, a side that loved to mess with his son when he got too serious or stuffy.

Toga had noticed how close Sesshomaru and Kagome were getting, and he definitely noticed the changes in his son's personality. With all these things he noticed, he got an idea, a plan of sorts really.

Yes, Toga had a plan. A mischievous plan and if it worked out right, then he'd get to see something hilarious...


	11. Cautious

**Here's another update my lovely readers! :3 Also Toga isn't going to do anything too bad, Sessh just thinks its really bad because he's a kid and parents can be embarrassing.**  
**I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru was wary.

His father was up to something and he just knew it would involve him!

Usually when he was one the receiving end of his fathers pranks, it ended up being something embarrassing or humiliating towards Sesshomaru.

And all the people in the palace whenever they thought he wasn't around would talk and laugh about it and this would go on for weeks or longer!

Sesshomaru did_ not_ want to go through that again!

But he was especially wary this time because Kagome and her family were visiting once again, and he knew that whatever plan his father had in mind, just might involve her.

Kami, he did _not _want to go through this again!

"Sesshy-kun!" Kagome's voice called to him.

"There you are Sesshomaru! Lets go play!" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and lead him off.

Sesshomaru tried to put his worries at the back of his mind as he played with his friend but couldn't help but be very vigilant as they went along.


End file.
